COSA DE DOS
by Shalkai
Summary: Cap. 7 de vuelta al pasado. Len ha confesado a Yho su secreto, el tormento al que su padre lo sometió... el padre al fin ha encontrad a len e intentara repetir el mismo acto de tormento con él...
1. El pequeño secreto

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

Notas de la autora:

Los personajes no me pertenecen, ni mucho menos la caricatura. Es mi primer fanfic de shaman king y acepto cualquier comentario, sugerencia o duda.

Simbología:

-- lo que dicen los personajes

() notas de la autora

"" lo que piensan los personajes

------- cambio de escenografía

flash back

_**Capítulo 1: El pequeño secreto**_

Había pasado un año desde que finalizó el torneo de shamanes. Len Tao se encontraba a la orilla del río Shinano un tanto deprimido por lo que le había sucedido no hace mucho tiempo, pero su tranquilidad se acabó cuando escuchó el ruido de un carro que se acercaba.

-Deben ser ellos, debo largarme de aquí lo antes posible –se dijo asimismo

El chico empezó a correr mientras el carro le seguía muy de cerca, así que decidió saltar del otro lado de una barda que había allí cerca, los hombres que iban en el carro se bajaron y saltaron la barda también, pero Len había desaparecido y no había rastro alguno de él. Rápidamente los hombres de traje negro regresaron a su carro y se dirigían con su jefe, para decirle lo que había pasado.

El chico al ver que se habían ido, decidió ir a un restaurante que estuviera cerca de ahí para comer algo.

Por fortuna había uno ahí cerca, decidió entrar y sentarse en una mesa; la mesera en cuanto lo vió entrar lo reconoció y dirigiéndose a él le dijo:

-Len ¡?, Len Tao ¡?, Eres tú¡? –le preguntó muy sorprendida

-Si… -Len volteó para ver a la mesera y cuando la vio se sorprendió mucho –Pilica!!??

-Si soy yo, pero ¿qué haces aquí?, es decir… creí que estarías viviendo con tu padre y tu hermana o entrenando para el próximo torneo de shamanes, se que falta mucho, pero uno nunca sabe y además no deben dejar de entrenar, por ejemplo mi hermano en su tiempo libre entrena, no le salen muy bien las cosas, pero le hace la lucha; es un excelente cocinero, espera a…

-Horo Horo está aquí? –preguntó Len interrumpiendo a Pilica

-Si, por qué, quieres hablar con él? –le preguntó muy sorprendida

-Eh… no…yo…-realmente Len estaba pensando en lo que le había sucedido

-Pero ¿Qué es lo que te pasa Len?, te noto muy pensativo y deprimido a la vez –le dijo mirándolo a los ojos

-La orden de la mesa 7 está lista –dijo una voz proveniente del mostrador

-Ya voy! Ahora le hablo a mi hermano –le dijo y se fue a repartir la orden

-Hermano te hablan en la mesa 3 –dijo a su hermano

Eh… "quien me llamará, no se de nadie que quiera verme" –pensó Horo Horo

Horo Horo se dirigió a la mesa 3 y cuando vio quien era el que lo esperaba se sorprendió mucho y dijo:

-Len, eres tú?, qué estas aquí? –preguntó el pequeño Horo Horo

-Sí, estoy de paso… sólo pase a comer algo y como era el restaurante más cerca decidí pasar –le respondió Len

-¿?... Pero… qué es lo que te sucede? –preguntó Horo Horo un poco preocupado por el chico

-Mm..Po..Por qué lo preguntas? – le preguntó

-Porque pareces deprimido por algo, cuéntame ¿te sucedió algo en este año que no nos vimos?, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea –le respondió el joven de cabello azul cielo

-N…n...No, no me pasa nada, estoy perfectamente bien. Será mejor que me vaya –le contestó Len un tanto molesto por la pregunta anterior y su insistencia

-Eh?... no, espera… -Le dijo Horo Horo

-En ese instante Len volteó y le dijo – Que es lo quieres ahora

-Cuéntame lo que te pasó… por favor –le dijo un tanto insistente

-Ya te lo dije, no hay nada que contar. Adiós…. –le dijo aún más molesto de lo que ya estaba

-Pero…entonces…por que estas triste? –le preguntó insistente

-…….¡¡¡¡YA DEJÁME EN PAZ!!!!!!!! –contestó muy molesto

Len salió del restaurante muy molesto y deprimido a la vez, quería desatar su furia, pero no sabía como; si por el fuera pelearía contra su padre, pero sabía que perdería y sería en vano, pero no se le ocurría otra cosa; lo único en lo que podía pensar era en que no tenía lugar en donde pasar la noche. Se sentó en el parque en el que había estado antes a relajarse y pensar en que podía hacer. Un rato después se le ocurrió la idea de ir a visitar a Yoh Asakura.

Legando a la casa de Yoh. Toca el timbre y Ana abre la puerta y Len le dice:

-H...H...HO...HO...Hola Ana!

-Hola Len, qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Ana

-Eh…. Bueno... Yo…

-Ah hola Len, ¿cómo estas?, pero no te quedes ahí afuera, pasa anda –le dijo Yoh interrumpiendo a Len y con su típica sonrisa

-E... esta bien, gracias –dijo un tanto nervioso

------- En la sala --------

-¿Qué pasa Len?, ¿Por qué has venido? –le preguntó Yoh un tanto sorprendido

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y-OH!!!!!!!!!!! –le gritó Ana

-Se que les es extraño que venga sin avisar y aún más si no nos hemos visto desde hace un año, pero… es que… tengo un pequeño problema y me preguntaba; más bien, quería saber si... bueno…si me puedo quedar en su casa por un tiempo – dijo un poco apenado, nervioso y con la mirada en el suelo (el no suele ser así, pero bueno)

Cuando Len terminó de decir esto Yoh y Ana se voltearon a ver mutuamente muy sorprendidos hasta que Yoh dijo:

-Claro!, pero… que no vivías con tu padre? –le preguntó Yoh un poco intrigado por el asunto

-……………..Bueno…mi padre…él… me corrió de la casa –dijo un poco ruborizado

-Bueno Len estás en tu casa y puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras, pero tendrás que ayudar en los quehaceres –le condiciono Ana (como siempre, era de esperarse ¿no?)

-Si, claro que lo haré; gracias chicos –agradeció amablemente Len

Ana lo llevó a su habitación y le dio las buenas noches. Esa noche Len no pudo dormir, recordaba lo que le había sucedido cuando estaba en su casa con su padre, se le venía a la mente una y otra vez, no podía olvidarlo; comenzaba a sudar, de repente despertó muy agitado y respiraba muy rápido. Se levantó de su cama y se dirigió a la ventana.

"¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no he podido olvidar eso? Tal vez sea porque me sucedió hace unas horas, tal vez mañana ya lo habré olvidado… tal vez….." –se dijo asimismo con un poco de culpa

A la mañana siguiente Len despertó y Ana le dijo que hiciera el desayuno, así que fue a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. Salió de casa de los Asakura. Iba caminando por la calle y no se había percatado de que alguien lo seguía muy de cerca. Alguien lo observaba, observaba todo lo que hacía; cada movimiento suyo, cada paso…

Continuará……..

Si quieren saber que es lo que pasa después no dejen de leerlo y dejen reviews. ¿Quién estará siguiendo a Len? ¿Por qué Len le mintió a Yoh?, ¿Qué es lo que le pasó?,¿Por qué no quiere que nadie lo sepa?, ¿Por qué Horo Horo se preocupó tanto por Len?, ¿Por qué Len no quería ver a Horo Horo? Muy pronto lo sabrán.

Dya mata


	2. La revelación

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

**Capítulo 2: La revelación**

Al llegar a casa de los Asakura, Len empezó a preparar el desayuno. Le sirvió a todos de desayunar, pero él no se había servido nada. Yoh y Ana se percataron de eso, pero antes de que ellos le pudieran preguntar el por qué, él ya se había ido a su habitación.

-------- En la habitación de Len -------

-Padre… Me da asco el sólo recordarte, te odio…te detesto….por qué?, Por qué? – se decía y cuestionaba él mismo con una cara de odio que ni el mismo podía controlar.

-Eres el ser que más odio en el planeta, nunca te lo perdonaré, nunca y nunca voy a regresar a casa, no regresaré jamás a ese lugar tan…tan desagradable, en el cual hiciste que te odiara por el resto de mi vida, no pensaste en eso, pero también algún día tendré que revelar este secreto que me esta matando por dentro y hace que me sienta tan mal, tan miserable y por esa razón no me da hambre, siento que voy a estallar en un llanto tan profundo, pero no puedo hacerlo ya que si Yoh o Ana me ven pensarán que algo me pasa y me preguntarán ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?, ¿Por qué lloras? Y sé que no voy a tener el valor suficiente para contarles lo que pasó…. ¿Por qué?...ya no podré ser el mismo de antes –se decía así mismo con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas, el tan sólo recordar lo que le había sucedido, lo hacía llorar tan intensamente que no podía controlarlo, hasta que su llanto fue interrumpido por Yoh, quien tocaba la puerta de su habitación.

Toc toc – Len ¿Estas bien? Abre la puerta, por favor – le decía Yoh desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-Sí, estoy bien – se limpió las lágrimas y abrió la puerta -¿Qué pasa? –le preguntó muy seriamente

-Nada, pero ¿Por qué no desayunaste nada? –le preguntó Yoh un poco desconcertado por la situación

-Asó soy yo, nunca desayuno y cuando lo hago es algo ligero, porque si voy a entrenar no puedo comer algo pesado, ya que me puede hacer daño y como ya estoy acostumbrado a esto y entreno varias horas, pues obvio que no coma nada, tal vez algún día lo entiendas, pero por ahora ya basta de charla, me voy a entrenar –con eso Len dejó con la boca abierta a Yoh.

Len salió de la casa. Ana había escuchado todo, ya que a ella le había sorprendido también el que Len no desayunara nada, pero al escuchar esto le dio mucho gusto, ya que ella lo iba a poner en práctica, pero con Yoh y quería ver también si obtenía resultados (pobre de Yoh, Ana siempre le anda poniendo entrenamientos duros y sobre todo pesados. Imagínense a Yoh sin desayunar nada, ¡VA A DESAPARECER EL POBRECITO!, Pero bueno, él tiene que obedecerla en todo ¿no?).

------- En la casa de la familia Tao --------

-¡¡¡¡¡ENCUENTRENLO!!!!! No me importa si lo agraden, quiero que lo traigan a esta casa, lo quiero con vida puesto que quiero que se arrepienta por haber huido de aquí. ¡Que esperan váyanse!, ¡Búsquenlo! Y encuéntrenlo –dijo muy exaltado el padre de Len a sus hombres.

-Si señor, lo encontraremos de eso puede estar usted muy seguro –Le dijo el jefe de seguridad

"¿Dónde estas hermano?, ¿Por qué huiste de la casa? Me haces falta, sin ti todo es muy armonioso. Te extraño mucho…." –pensaba Yun Tao en su mente, puesto que no lo podía decir en voz alta, ya que su padre estaba muy cerca de ella.

-Señorita Yun, puedo hablar con usted un momento por favor –dijo uno de los hombres que espiaban a Len

-Claro, vamos al despacho –dijo muy tranquilamente (claro, no debía ser obvia delante de su padre)

-----En el despacho -----

-Señorita Yun, ya sabemos donde se encuentra su hermano –dijo serio y muy seguro de sí

Al oír esto Yun se alegró mucho y dijo - ¿De verdad?, ¿Dónde está? Dímelo –no sabía como ocultar su alegría

-Su hermano está en casa de los Asakura –dijo secamente (como todos los de seguridad, típico ¿no?)

-Esta bien, te lo agradezco mucho y ya sabes ni una palabra de esto a mi padre –le recordó

-Por supuesto señorita y si ya no me necesita me retiraré, para que su padre no sospeche nada, con su permiso –le respondió amablemente (que raro)

-Padre voy a salir un momento –le dijo, pero no le dijo a donde

Yun salió de la casa, ni siquiera dejó que su padre le preguntará a donde ir, ya que si lo hacía, ella no sabría que contestar. Yun fue directo a la casa de los Asakura para ver a su hermano y hacerle algunas preguntas.

------ En casa de los Asakura -------

-Yoh te toca a ti hacer la cena y tienes que ir a comprar lo que hace falta –le dijo Ana (como siempre en su tono de mandona)

-Si Ana, como quieras, de todos modos yo siempre hago la cena –dijo quejumbroso Yoh

-Si quieres yo puedo hacer la cena por ti Yoh –le dijo Len

-No Len como crees, además eres el invitado por así decirlo –le respondió Yoh

En ese momento sonó el timbre e interrumpió su plática, Yoh como de costumbre fue a abrir la puerta y cuando vio a Yun se sorprendió mucho, pero antes de que pudiera decir algo Yun le preguntó:

-Se encuentra mi hermano?, se que esta con ustedes y te suplico que me dejes verlo, estoy muy preocupada por él y quiero preguntarle ¿Por qué motivo se fue de la casa? –le dijo Yun a Yoh, quien estaba muy sorprendido

-Claro, Lan esta adentro. Pasa –le dijo amablemente Yoh

------En la sala -------

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡YUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! –dijo muy exaltado Len

Yun al ver a su hermanito sano y salvo corrió a abrazarlo, pero Len la rechazó, salió al jardín y Yun lo siguió, entonces el muy enfadado le preguntó:

-¿Qué diablos haces aquí? –preguntó el chico (y como dije enojado por no decir otra cosa)

-Vine a ver como estabas, estaba muy preocupada por que habías desaparecido y no te encontraban por ningún lado, además quería saber por qué papá te esta buscando tan desesperadamente. Mandó a todos sus hombres a buscarte, pero ninguno te encontró, al principio dijeron que te habían visto en la orilla del río Shinano, pero que cuando los viste saliste corriendo y no te alcanzaron. Papá se molestó mucho y como estaba cerca de ahí sabía que algo malo te estaba pasando y que estabas en peligro, por eso mande a mis guardaespaldas a buscarte. Ellos fueron los que me dijeron que estabas aquí. Por favor Lan dime ¿Qué es lo que te hizo papá, por que estás huyendo de él? –dijo desesperada Yun

-Ese en mi problema no el tuyo –dijo enojado Len

Pero de pronto se le vinieron esos recuerdos a la mente y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos, pero al no poder controlar eso, empezó a llorar y Yun se había preocupado mucho, entonces puso sus manos sobre las de él y el dolor y el paso de los recuerdos cesaron, pero Len no podía estar tranquilo y seguía llorando, Yun al verlo de esa forma se le acerco al oído y le dijo:

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí y no te preocupes que mi padre no lo sabrá, estoy haciendo esto por mi cuenta él no tiene nada que ver en esto ya que no le dije que venía para acá, sólo le dije que iba a salir. Si me pregunta por ti, le diré que no te he visto –le decía se hermana muy preocupada por él

Len levantó su cara llena de lágrimas, miró a su hermana y la abrazó; Yun se sorprendió con esta acción y le devolvió el abrazo, entonces Len le dijo:

-Gracias Yun es bueno saber que cuento contigo, pero debes prometerme que nunca le dirás nada de esto a mi padre –le advirtió Len

-Claro que no, pero dime… ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo papá? –le preguntó muy angustiada

-Bueno…papá….papá me trato muy mal, me obligo a entrenar hasta tarde un día antes de que me fuera de la casa y cuando me encontraba en mi habitación y me disponía a descansar, él entró a mi cuarto, me desnudó y empezó a maltratarme, me lastimaba, yo corría, pero me alcanzó y me sostuvo de las manos y comenzó a pasar su lengua por mi cuello, poco a poco iba bajando hasta llegar a mi miembro, ahí empezó a lamerlo y luego recorrió mis piernas y como le dije que se detuviera me agarró de la cara y me dijo que yo no serviría ni para hacer el amor con la mujer con la que me casara, nunca nadie iba a querer a alguien tan sucio como yo, pero yo no le di motivos para hacer eso, me dijo que siempre lo había deseado, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de hacerlo y ahora que podía, no la iba a rechazar, él nunca me iba a dejar solo y me amenazó, me dijo que todas las noches iba a hacer lo mismo una y otra vez, yo traté de pegarle, pero fue imposible ya que me encontraba un poco débil por los golpes que me había dado y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer, empezó a excitarse acariciando mi miembro y pasando su lengua alrededor de mi cuello y mientras más resistencia ponía, más lo hacía, mientras más le decía que se detuviera, más lo hacía y como le empecé a decir que si no me dejaba iba a llamar a los de seguridad; empezó a golpearme, tanto que no podía moverme, después de eso me encadeno a la cama y me golpeó aún más, volvió a excitarse, nunca lo había visto así, yo por más que le rogaba él no se detenía y seguía golpeándome, me golpeó hasta el amanecer. Ese día por la mañana no me dejaba salir del cuarto, pero me desencadenó por si alguien entraba, entonces no sé como pero me vestí y cuando vi que papá se iba a su silla aproveché para salir de la casa, él se percató y por eso mandó a esos hombres a buscarme y cuando me encontraron en el río Shinano me persiguieron hasta que los perdí, pero no le he dicho a nadie, ¡NO SE TE OCURRA DECÍRSELO A NADIE OK!

-Si eso es lo que deseas, no, pero ya deja de llorar, tu nunca has mostrado esa debilidad ante nadie Len, no dejes que eso te debilite y te haga sentir menos, ahora debes ser más fuerte que nunca y enfrentar a mi padre, además debes de rescatar a Bazón. Mi padre piensa que volverás a casa por él, pero debes estar preparado ya que tal vez te ponga una trampa. Busca la manera de convertirte en un ser más fuerte de lo que ya eres y no te dejes derrotar por esto, ya sabes que yo siempre estaré ahí para ayudarte. Debo irme, sino papá me va a regañar, te quiero y piensa en lo que te dije, sabes mi número de celular. Llámame cuando hayas tomado tu decisión. –le dijo Yun abrazándolo fuertemente para consolarlo un poco y antes de irse le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De regreso a su casa, Yun iba pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano y cuando llegó a su casa su padre le dijo muy enojado y en tono súper serio:

-¿En dónde andabas? –le preguntó esperando respuesta alguna

-………….yo………… -Yun ya no sabía que decir

Continuará…………

MMMMMM…. ¿Qué les pareció esta segunda parte?, lo de Len fue horrible, pero no se preocupen, no vayan a matarme por eso OK? ¿Qué le responderá Yun a su padre? No puede decirle que estuvo con Len. ¿Por qué al padre de Len le urge que encuentren a su hijo? Y ¿Por qué le hizo eso? Fue muy cruel de su parte o no? N o lo olviden, dejen Reviews ya que próximamente empezaré con el tercer capitulo, así que no se lo pierdan.

Dya mata


	3. Confusión

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

**Capitulo 3: Confusión en el corazón**

-Te hice una pregunta Yun ¿Por qué no contestas?, acaso es algo malo, encontraste a tu hermano y no me quieres decir o ¿A dónde fuiste con tanta prisa? –le decía su padre muy hipócritamente para que Yun le dijera a don de había ido

-No, desafortunadamente aún no han encontrado a mi hermano tus hombres, fui al restaurante "Sushiya", en donde trabaja Horo Horo y su hermana. Fui a preguntarles si no habían visto a Len por esos rumbos, oí decir a tus hombres que se había ido en esa dirección y decidí ir a preguntar –dijo Yun con una gotita en la cabeza, porque no podía creer lo que había dicho

-Bueno, puedes retirarte –le dijo su padre con indiferencia

--------- En casa de los Asakura -----------

Len se encontraba pensativo en su habitación

"La vida es muy injusta, porque me tenía que pasar esto precisamente a mí, pero no necesito rendirme, no me rendiré…"-NO ME RENDIRÉEEE JAMÁS!!!!! –Primero lo pensó, pero luego se le salió decirlo

En ese instante Yoh entró a su habitación y le preguntó

-Te encuentras bien Len –dijo muy sorprendido

-Eh……sí, yo solo lo decía por…. –pero antes de terminar la frase alguien lo interrumpió

-Es porque Bazón no esta contigo verdad? –Dijo Ana desde el marco de la puerta

-Cierto, debo recuperar a mi espíritu acompañante –dijo (pueden creer que lo haya olvidado, bueno se entiende porque siempre se la pasaba pensando en lo que le hizo su padre)

Ana salió del cuarto y dejo a Yoh y a Len solos, entonces comenzaron a platicar.

-Len sabes que puedes confiar en mí y quisiera que compartieras conmigo que es lo que te esta pasando, por qué estas tan desconcertado últimamente, además ese no eres tú –le dijo Yoh con los brazos sobre la cabeza (como de costumbre)

-Mmmmm….No pienso decirte nada, lo que me pase es mi problema y debo resolverlo yo solo ¿no crees? –le dijo un poco enojado (ya saben por lo de su padre)

-Bueno Len, será como tu quieras pues es tu vida y tu decisión, pero si me quieres contar, estaré ahí para escucharte y alentarte –le respondió Yoh saliéndose de su habitación

"Eh… no me había dado cuenta de que Yoh era tan lindo…. Eh, pero que cosas estoy diciendo, soy un idiota, además el ya tiene a su prometida…ah me estoy volviendo loco, mejor debería encontrar la manera de rescatar a Bazón, el es mi espíritu acompañante." –pensaba Len

------------ En la habitación de Yoh ---------------

"Len es un chico muy atractivo, no lo había notado, pero el nunca muestra sus sentimientos y estoy 100 seguro de que algo le pasa" –pensaba Yoh

-Que crees que estas haciendo? Te toca a ti hacer la cena y se esta haciendo tarde –le reclamó Ana (era de esperarse)

-Si Ana no te enojes, ya voy –respondió Yoh un poco sacado de onda

---------En la cocina -----------

Yoh estaba preparando la cena, pero estaba muy pensativo, entonces Amidamaru le dijo:

-Amo Yoh, ¿Se encuentra bien? –le preguntó muy preocupado por él

-Si…. –dijo secamente (que raro, Yoh siempre mostraba una gran sonrisa)

"Len nunca es así, si tan solo supiera lo que le pasa, si tan solo pudiera confiar más en mi, si Ana no existiera, si todo fuera diferente. Yo quisiera ayudarlo y brindarle todo mi apoyo y consuelo, ya que tal vez este sufriendo mucho, pero………. ¿Qué es lo que lo inquieta tanto?" –pensaba Yoh

-------------En la sala ---------------

Yoh servía la cena, pero Len no estaba presente, no había comido desde hace ya una semana y eso le preocupaba mucho a Yoh (algo se trae ¿no creen?). Yoh se sentó a la mesa y empezaba a cenar, Ana lo observaba detalladamente, nunca había visto a Yoh tan pensativo y como había mucho silencio ella le dijo:

-¿Te pasa algo Yoh? –preguntó realmente preocupada por él

-No –fue lo último que dijo, porque luego se levantó de la mesa y se fue directo a su habitación

Len estaba en su habitación y al igual que Yoh estaba pensando, pero el pensaba en la forma de recuperar a Bazón, se encontraba un poco débil porque no había comido nada, pero eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era recuperar a su espíritu acompañante. Tenía que hacer un plan puesto que su padre era muy fuerte, el quería entrar a la casa sin que lo descubrieran aunque sea solo por unos segundos en lo que llega al sitio en el que se encuentra Bazón.

-----------En casa de la familia Tao--------------

-¡Yun Tao, espero que sepas lo que es bueno para ti, porque si no me dices con exactitud donde diablos estuviste ayer te voy a mandar al calabozo, donde te arrepentirás por todo lo que has hecho mal! –le dijo su padre muy enojado

-¡Pues prefiero estar allá y de lo único malo que me arrepentiría sería decirte donde esta mi hermano! –le respondió Yun muy exaltada

-Bien, no me dejas otra opción. ¡Guardias! Llévenla al calabozo, y encadénenla bien, de modo que no se pueda escapar –dijo su padre, pero tenía otra cosa más en mente

Los guardias hicieron lo que les indico el padre de Yun, así que se la llevaron al calabozo y la encadenaron muy bien, de modo que no podía escapar. Había algo con lo que ellos no contaban, era que Yun mandó a su espíritu acompañante a que le avisara a Len de la situación, y así fue, su espíritu acompañante fue a casa de los Asakura y se dirigió a Len.

------------ En casa de los Asakura, en la habitación de Len -----------

-Joven Len Tao – dijo amablemente Limbrus Long

-Limbrus Long??!! ¿Qué haces aquí? –le preguntó Len

-La señorita Yun me envío a decirle que su padre la ha encerrado en el calabozo de su casa y la ha encadenado de manera que no pueda escapar y creo que la piensa maltratar hasta que le diga donde se encuentra usted –le dijo muy preocupado por Yun

-¡QUE HAS DICHO!, Esto esta peor de lo que ya estaba antes, tendré que ir a casa de mi padre para rescatar a mi hermana se sus sucias manos –dijo muy enojado

-No, aún no debe hacerlo, su padre tal vez ya sepa esto y no debe de dejar que le ponga una trampa, será mejor que se prepare más y lo tome por sorpresa –le dijo apoyándolo

-Sí, creo que tienes razón. Me volveré más fuerte y rescataré a mi hermana y a Bazón; nadie impedirá que lo haga –le decía muy esperanzado (bastante diría yo)

-Bueno joven Len debo irme sino su padre mandará a buscarme y lastimará más a su hermana. Con su permiso –le dijo por último y desapareció

Limbrus Long desapareció y Len quedó solo. Se puso a pensar en la mejor manera de volverse más fuerte en tan solo 2 días. Se empezó a decir.

"Qué haré, no se como y si le digo a……., tal vez no quiera y si le digo a Yoh. Podría entrenar con él, pero y si me rechaza, y si no quiere entrenar conmigo…..pero que diablos estoy diciendo, por qué habría de interesarme, sólo es un chico…un chico muy guapo….eh??, creo que esto debió afectarme un poco, debo encontrar la manera de rescatar a Bazón y a mi hermana…ellos son lo más importante para mi por ahora y no debo de pensar en otra Yoh……..ahhhhhhhhhh, me estoy volviendo loco; ya no se ni lo que siento por Yoh Asakura" –se torturaba el solo

------------En la habitación de Yoh -------------

"Ah……si tan solo supiera que es lo que le pasa a Len…….Ahhggggggggggg, pero si me estoy volviendo loco, el ver a Len de esa forma me afectó mucho, yo estoy comprometido con Ana, me gusta Ana, Ana es mi prometida, pero aún así siento……qué es lo que en verdad siento por Len??...si tan solo supiera eso no tendría esta duda en mi corazón, ya no se lo que siento por él o lo que siento por Ana….qué voy a hacer?" –se decía nuestro querido Yoh Asakura

Tanto Yoh como Len estaban confundidos, no sabían lo que sentían el uno por el otro y no sabían que hacer, por otro lado Yun tampoco sabía que era lo que iba a pasar estaba muy asustada y no sabía que hacer.

Continuara…….

Si quieren saber que es lo que sucede después tienen que seguir leyendo y no se preocupen, pronto escribiré el Cáp. 4 y perdón por la tardanza. ¿Po qué Yoh y Len están tan confundidos?...¿Acaso empezara algo?

No se pierdan el capitulo 4 OK. Dejen reviews o no continuaré la historia.

Dya mata.


	4. Insicuación

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

**Capítulo 4: Insinuación**

"Bien, decidiré decirle a Ana que me ayude…" –se dijo asimismo

El cielo esa hermoso; las estrellas brillaban y formaban lindas figuras, Len las veía desde el jardín de la casa de los Asakura. No podía creer que su hermana y su espíritu acompañante estuvieran en problemas por su culpa y estaba decidido a salvarlos. Así que se armó de valor y fue con Ana; en ese instante entró a su habitación y ella notó su presencia; tenía el cabello suelto y mojado, su toalla solo alcazaba a cubrir su atractivo de atrás, ella lucía muy sexy y no supo por qué razón se había puesto roja, pero también Len se había puesto rojo y se empezaba a poner nervioso.

"No…no….no sabía que Ana fuera tan bonita…..eh? me estoy saliendo del tema"-se decía –A…Ana, yo sólo venía a pedirte que si al igual que Yoh me podrías entrenar a mí –finalmente dijo un poco nervioso

Pero que estas diciendo Len, ¿qué acaso no solías entrenar tu solo? –le pregunto Ana

Bueno, es solo que necesito hacerme más fuerte y como tú lograste que Yoh se hiciera más fuerte, pensé que podrías hacer lo mismo conmigo, solo que yo tengo que cumplirlo en 3 días –dijo por fin

No lo sé, es muy poco tiempo para volverte más fuerte, además ¿Cuál es la prisa? – preguntó la chica de cabello rubio

Necesito vengarme de alguien y solo tengo 3 días para el encuentro. Lo harás –le respondió

Esta bien, pero necesitas poner mucho de tu parte y esforzarte al máximo ¿entendiste? –le propuso

Si, bueno gracias y perdón por la molestia, buenas noches –Dijo el chico de ojos amatista

Buenas noches –le respondió Ana

Len salió del cuarto de Ana y se fue a su habitación; llegando a ella cerró con llave y se dispuso a dormir. No podía dormir ya que le venia a la mente el momento en el que su padre lo golpeaba y lo violaba, despertó sudando y respirando muy rápido, no podía creer que siempre que dormía tenía la misma pesadilla una y otra vez, eso le daba mucho coraje y se enojaba con él mismo, ya que se culpaba por haber dejado que eso pasara. Él no era así y no podía creer que algo así lo derribara y lo fuera destruyendo poco a poco. Hubiera deseado haber olvidado todo, pero sabía que la única forma de que se sintiera mejor era derrotando a su padre; no descansaría hasta verlo destruido y quería hacerlo él, ya que no quería involucrar a sus amigos y mucho menos a Yoh.

☼☼☼☼☼ Primer día ☼☼☼☼☼

Lo puso a dar varias vueltas alrededor de la manzana con pesas en los brazos y piernas (como a Yoh ¿lo recuerdan?), lo puso a hacer la limpieza de la casa, ya que Yoh no estaba porque se había ido a comprar el desayuno, lo puso a hacer abdominales en el jardín y en ese preciso momento llegó Yoh en compañía de Amidamaru, Manta y Horo Horo (se lo encontraron en el camino y lo invitaron a desayunar); este último al ver a Len haciendo las abdominales sin camiseta y solo con un pantalón y sus zapatos de siempre se quedó en estado de Shock observándolo y en cuanto Len terminó de hacer su ejercicio y los vio, Horo Horo se sonrojó un poco. Ana al verlo lo saludó y lo invitó a pasar (raro en ella, pero lo hizo). Ana y Horo Horo se fueron a la sala, Yoh, Amidamaru y Manta a la cocina y Len se fue a bañar.

En la sala

Y… dime ¿Qué has hecho en este año que no nos hemos visto? – preguntó Ana viendo directamente a Horo Horo

Estoy trabajando en un restaurante que está cerca del río Shinano junto con mi hermana Pilica, ella trabaja como mesera y yo ayudo en la cocina. Hoy es nuestro día de descanso y salió con sus amigas, yo la fui a dejar y de regresó me encontré a Yoh y a los demás y me invitaron a desayunar. La verdad casi no he entrenado, pero lo poco que entreno ha sido suficiente como para aumentar mi poder, bueno eso creo yo. La actividad de la cocina me ha ayudado mucho, porque me siento mucho más fuerte de lo que era antes y ustedes ¿Qué han hecho en todo este tiempo? – dijo finalmente

Entrenar…… - dijo seriamente Ana

Len iba entrando en la sala justo en ese momento, traía un pantalón azul marino a la cadera, no traía camisa y traía puesta la toalla justo alrededor del cuello ( como suelen ponérsela); Horo Horo al verlo se sonrojó y no sabía si verlo o no. Len se sentó en uno de los sillones de la sala casi acostándose y con un brazo encima del respaldo del sillón y luego volteó a ver a Horo Horo y dijo:

-Sigan con su platica, no la deben de interrumpir solo porque yo estoy aquí –lo dijo cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa sarcástica

No estamos hablando de nada importante – dijo Ana

Exacto – le completó Horo Horo

Muy bien, ya está el desayuno, así que a comer! – dijo muy entusiasmado Y-oh

GRACIAS POR LA COMIDA! –Dijeron todos al mismo tiempo y comenzaron a desayunar

Estuvo deliciosa, la verdad es que cocinas muy bien Y-oh –le dijo Horo Horo

Por algo es mi prometido –dijo seriamente Ana

Horo Horo volteó a ver a Len y le dijo:

Len puedo hablar contigo un momento? –le preguntó

Mmmmm….esta bien –le contestó Len

Len y Horo Horo se dirigieron al jardín de la casa de los Asakura (típico de él ¿no lo creen?) y se sentaron junto a la piscina en donde se bañan (ya saben cual) y empezaron a platicar.

Bueno Len ¿sabes? Me dejaste muy preocupado desde la otra vez – le dijo sin pena alguna

¿Cuál vez? –dijo muy extrañado

La vez que fuiste al restaurante y no me quisiste decir que era lo que te pasaba y te fuiste muy enojado conmigo –le contesto muy preocupado

Ah! Ya, esa vez. No me pasaba nada en particular así soy yo y tu lo sabes –dijo muy seco (como siempre, ya volvía a ser el Len de antes)

Lo siento, y perdón que insista pero a ti te pasa algo y lo voy a descubrir tarde o temprano, pero no quiero obligarte a decirme, si no me lo quieres decir, no y ya – le dijo por fin resignado Horo Horo

Mis problemas son míos y de nadie más y lo que me pase no es de tu incumbencia –dijo un poco molesto

Esta bien, pero no te enojes conmigo, no me gusta que te enojes y menos si es conmigo "eh, no debí de haber dicho eso, ¿por qué lo hice? Soy un estupido, estupido, estupido y estupido" –dijo y se decía así mismo una y otra vez

Pero… ¿qué es lo que te sucede? –dijo con una cara de qué le sucede a este tipo, esta loco

Nada, de verdad nada; ¿estas enojado conmigo? –pregunto muy nervioso y al finalizar su pregunta sin más ni más abrazó a Len

Si, ¿porque no me dejas en paz, yo no tengo nada que ver contigo y ya no quiero escuchar tus tonterías – dijo muy enojado y apartándose de él

Len se fue a su habitación dejando a Horo Horo ahí, en el jardín, él cual tenía cara de ¿por qué hace esto? Así que después de una rato, reacciono y se dirigió a la sala en donde estaban los demás, pero no dijo nada, solo se sentó y veía como los demás platicaban y reían. No aguantó el estar ahí sin decir nada y dijo:

Bueno, creo que será mejor que me vaya –lo dijo en un poco melancólico

¿Por qué no te quedas hasta la cena, no dijiste que Pilica no iba a estar en todo el día –Le preguntó Y-oh

(En una buena oportunidad para estar con Len, pero él me desprecia y no quiere verme)……..No lo se –le respondió muy confundido

Si se queda tendrá que ayudar a limpiar la casa y hará la cena –Le dijo Ana (que se podría esperar de ella ¿no?

Esta bien –dijo ya por fin decidido

En el cuarto de Len

"¿Qué se está creyendo ese maldito? Abrazarme de esa manera, si hubiera sido Y-oh…………Y-oh, creo que ya empiezo a entender………me gusta Y-oh………no, no solo me gusta, estoy enamorado de él, pero él está enamorado de Ana, él no es para mí…..¿Por qué, ¿Por qué tiene que estar comprometido con ella, si ella no existiera…..si no existiera……podría decirle cuanto lo quiero, cuanto lo deseo, como quisiera que fuera mío……que fuera mío y de nadie más, sólo mío. Pero se que eso jamás va a suceder, porque esta comprometido y él quiere a Ana sino, ¿Por qué estaría con ella?" – pensaba Len

No podía sacarse a Y-oh de la cabeza, por más que trataba no podía. Él quería interesarse por otras cosas e incluso en chicas, pero no podía. Cada vez que pensaba algo siempre se le venía a la cabeza el nombre de Y-oh Asakura y ya no sabía que hacer para deshacerse de ese sentimiento que poco a poco fue teniendo por él y que ahora era tan grande y fuerte que no sabía como arrancárselo del corazón para así poder vivir tranquilo y sin nada que lo moleste.

Por otro lado estaba Horo Horo, que se comportaba muy extraño con él y solo lo hacía confundirse más, porque su comportamiento para con él no era el de siempre y no sabía como alejarlo de él sin que este sufriera tanto, (tampoco quería ser rudo con el, bueno más de lo normal) además también estaba el rescatar a su hermana y a Bazón, lo más importante para él en ese momento era la venganza, la dulce venganza.

Continuará……………..

Notas de la autora.Perdón por la tardanza, pero es que no había tenido tiempo de escribir, ya lo había empezado, pero me faltaba la parte más interesante y es que me dejan mucha tarea (eso no es justo), pero bueno, ese no es el punto y volviendo al fic, ¿Qué les pareció? La verdad yo no sirvo para esto y se que por más que lo intente, no me va a quedar tan bien como a otros, por eso quiero que me den su opinión acerca de este capítulo. O.k. Dejen reviews y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo. Prometo no tardarme tanto n.n

Dya mata


	5. ¿Celos?

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

Este capítulo quiero dedicárselo a KaNiZa, ya que ella me impulso a hacerlo (gracias por tus reviews) y me dio muy buenas ideas, aunque calma chica, no te precipites tanto ya verás que cada vez va a estar mejor y algunas cosas de las que me dijiste ya las tenía en mente. Gracias por tus reviews y ojalá que este capítulo te guste o.k. (ya que va dedicado a ti). También quiero dedicárselo a Soley, aunque me tiene muy abandonada esta niña.

**Capítulo 5: ¿Celos?**

Len seguía bajo el entrenamiento de Ana y ya no podía echarse para atrás, ya que tenía que vengarse de su padre y el sólo pensar en eso lo impulsaba a entrenar más duramente.

☼☼☼☼☼☼ Día dos ☼☼☼☼☼☼

Len se levantó temprano y empezó a hacer ejercicio, hizo 250 sentadillas, 250 abdominales, le dio 50 vueltas a la manzana con las pesas que le dio Ana, hizo levantamiento de pesas, la limpieza de la casa (como siempre). Y-oh al levantarse vio a Len entrenando por él sólo, se le quedó viendo y se ruborizó, entonces reaccionó y le dijo:

¿Por qué estas entrenando tu sólo Len? Sabes que puedes descansar cuando Ana no te esta vigilando –le dijo para que descansara un poco, ya que desde muy temprano había estado entrenando

No puedo darme el lujo de descansar en este momento, se que Ana no está, pero me dijo lo que tenía que hacer y también me dijo que tú hicieras el desayuno –dijo secamente (que se podía esperar de Len ¿no?)

Me lo imaginé, bueno mejor me voy a preparar el desayuno………Te llamaré cuando este listo – dijo alejándose

Y-oh se fue a preparar el desayuno, mientras lo preparaba no podía dejar de pensar en Len, no sabía por qué había estado con Horo Horo tanto tiempo pensaba muy detenidamente en él y se decía así mismo:

"No se la razón por la cual está entrenando tan duramente y quisiera saberla, además ayer después del desayuno estaba platicando con Horo Horo muy acarameladamente y hasta él lo abrazaba, no se como Len se deja abrazar por ese …………tipo, la verdad es que creo que a Horo Horo le gusta Len, si es lo más probable, además………Len no es para mí, porque yo estoy comprometido con Ana y no me gustaría engañarla y verla triste, ya que sólo recuerdo cuando la hacía sufrir y no quiero volver a esos días y …..¿Qué cara pondría cuando le diga que estoy enamorado de Len?... ¿Enamorado?...yo ¿estoy enamorado?... ¿de Len?... ¿cómo es posible?...yo……….. no puedo estar enamorado de Len, puedo estarlo de una chica, pero de un chico………….eso es absurdo, si eso es absurdo, porque a mí no me pueden gustar los hombres, solo me pueden gustar las chicas…….y Ana es una chica, así que trataré de hacerla feliz" –eso pensaba (vaya, me cansé de escribirlo y nada más de imaginármelo, no quisiera estar en su lugar o ¿ustedes si?), estaba un poco distraído (un poco!), pero quien sabe como pudo preparar el desayuno sin cometer algún error

Salio a ver a Len y otra vez se sonrojó y Len al verlo también se sonrojó (ay...Que lindos!),se quedaron viendo fijamente hasta que llegó Ana y los interrumpió diciendo:

Qué se supone que estas haciendo aquí afuera cuando deberías estar allá adentro preparando el desayuno y deberías dejar que Len entrene solo, no se va a lastimar…….. No es como otros –lo dijo dirigiéndole una mirada Y-oh

Eh!... Yo sólo le vine a avisar a Len que ya estaba el desayuno, no tienes porque regañarme –dijo con su típica sonrisa de yo no hice nada

Solo me iré a dar un baño y regreso en seguida –dijo Len secamente

Mientras Len se duchaba Ana acomodaba las cosas que había traído del mercado e Y-oh ponía la mesa. Minutos más tarde cuando Len bajó a desayunar, la mesa ya estaba puesta y los platos servidos, sólo faltaban Y-oh y Ana. Estaba a punto de entrar a la cocina cuando oyó que ellos dos estaban charlando sobre su relación.

Es que no te entiendo, yo estoy poniendo mucho de mi parte para hacerte feliz y no siento que seas feliz, tal vez lo nuestro no funcione o dime que es lo que estoy haciendo mal para corregirlo y cambiarlo, pero no puedo hacerlo yo solo, tú también tienes que poner más de tu parte y no creo que estés poniendo algo, la verdad es que si ya no me quieres solo tienes que decírmelo y hasta ahí lo dejamos; para ya no esforzarme más en hacerte feliz y dedicarme a otras cosas como entrenar o que se yo, pero dímelo por favor –decía Y-oh un poco consternado por la situación y muy preocupado

Me estas terminando? –dijo Ana un poco triste

No, solo quiero que……….. –Y-oh no pudo terminar su frase ya que Ana lo interrumpió

Que, que le de una respuesta a tu pregunta, pues te daré una respuesta………..dices que yo no pongo nada de mi parte, pero así me conociste, así soy yo, sabes que no expreso mis emociones ¡Qué es lo quieres, ¿Qué llegue cada día y te diga mi amor cómo has estado, cómo te ha ido, qué es lo estas haciendo, por qué estas triste, preocupado, qué es lo que te ocurre, por qué no salimos, ¿eso es lo que quieres, pero yo no puedo ser así, porque esa no es mi forma de ser, no me gusta ser así……….aunque trate se que no podré cambiar mi forma de ser y si no te gusta como soy entonces ¿Por qué sigues conmigo, ¿Por qué no mejor me dices que ya la dejemos aquí y hagamos nuestras vidas por separado y quedemos como amigos, solo dime ¿Por qué tienes que hacerlo tan difícil? –le contestó Ana gritando y llorando

Porque no te quiero perder…………… -le dijo Y-oh sumamente preocupado y triste

QUÉEEEE, eres el ser más hipócrita que conozco, no te quiero volver a ver en mi vida…….NUNCA! –le dijo Ana llorando sin parar y salio corriendo de ahí

"¿Po qué le tenía que decir eso, ¿Por qué ella dijo esas cosas?...Soy un estúpido, porque no te quiero perder……..¿Qué clase de respuesta es esa?...Ni siquiera le pude decir la verdad. No puedo irla a buscar ya que me dijo que no me quería ver, pero……………¿Qué es lo que en verdad quiero?...voy a estar solo………Eh! Voy a estar solo……….tal vez……yo……..podría……… no, no puedo acabo de discutir con Ana y……… no puedo"-pensaba detenidamente Y-oh

Mientras tanto Len estaba en su habitación pensando en lo que había escuchado, la verdad es que a él le hacía muy feliz la idea de que Ana e Y-oh se pelearan, así él le podría decir toda la verdad a Y-oh, la verdad de sus sentimientos hacía él, pero por otro lado también estaba preocupado por como reaccionaría él y cómo reaccionaría Ana si lo supiera y no quería que nadie sufriera y mucho menos por su culpa, ya que aparte de que le están alojando en su casa, pero se armó de valor y no le importaba lo que dijera la gente; fue con Y-oh y le dijo:

Y-oh………-un poco seco

Len?... ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí? –Preguntó Y-oh un poco confundido

Quiero hablar contigo, es algo muy importante –le dijo muy seguro de si mismo (¿qué le dirá?)

Eh…..sobre qué? –preguntó Y-oh un tanto sacado de onda

Podríamos ir a otro lado, que tal si nos escuchan –dijo secamente

Se fueron al cuarto de Len (uy, tan rápido! Qué irán a hacer, será a platicar o a hacer otras cosas?). Empezaron a platicar (yo que pensé que iban a hacer otras cosas u.u, pero no hay que ser mal pensados o.k.). Len dijo:

Y-oh…… ¿Por qué Ana se fue de la casa? –dijo muy preocupado (yo que pensé que le iba a preguntar otra cosa)

………….. Bueno ella y yo tuvimos una pequeña discusión, pero ya verás que todo se arreglará –dijo con su típica sonrisa

No lo creo Y-oh, no lo ocultes más. Se lo que pasó entre ustedes dos, lo escuché todo; la verdad no quería escuchar su platica, es solo que quería pasar a la cocina para desayunar juntos y los escuché hablando. Dime si fue por culpa para irme de aquí y hospedarme con…….-Len no pudo terminar ya que Y-oh lo interrumpió

NO!...No es tu culpa, puedes quedarte aquí el tiempo que quieras y lo sabes, es más si te quieres mudar con nosotros sería mucho mejor –dijo Y-oh un poco desesperado

Eh!...(¿Por qué me esta diciendo todo esto, ¿Acaso quiere que le ayude a arreglar su situación con Ana?...no puedo hacerlo, pero debo hacerlo, ya que su felicidad debe de ser la mía también…su felicidad está con Ana) Esta bien, me quedaré y te ayudaré a arreglar las cosas con Ana si eso es lo que quieres – le respondió un poco indiferente

¿?...Gracias Len –dijo abrazándolo fuertemente y llorando en su hombro (eso sonó muy cursi ¿no creen?

"No sabes cuanto tiempo había esperado a que me abrazaras de esta manera, si tan solo pudiera decirte cuanto te amo, porque tu quieres a Ana, me lo has demostrado y ahora esto me lo confirma todo, se que nunca serás para mí, yo trataré de olvidarte y sacarte de mi corazón aunque sea lo último que haga"-se repetía el chico una y otra vez

Len….te sucede algo malo? –le preguntó Y-oh un poco confuso al ver a Len en ese estado como de que voy a hacer?

No nada, no te preocupes. Iré a buscar a Ana para convencerla de que vuelva a la casa y así arreglen las cosas "aunque no me guste lo tengo que hacer" –le dijo Len a Y-oh

NO, No vayas…………déjalo así, ella regresará tarde o temprano –le replicó

Pero Y-oh………yo pensé que………… -Len no pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Y-oh

Si quiero que vuelva, pero no es conveniente que vayas en este momento, ya que puede que todavía esté muy enojada y no requiera ver. Será mejor ir otro día no muy lejano a este –le dijo el chico un poco penoso

Pues como quieras, es tu prometida y no la mía –le contestó un poco grosero Len

Estas enojado? –le preguntó Y-oh

No, es solo que quiero descansar un poco, ya que mañana me espera un día muy ocupado. Es mi último día de entrenamiento y no quiero interrumpirlo –dijo el chico un poco preocupado

Len……..Por qué estas entrenando tan duramente y sólo por tres días? Eso no lo entiendo –le preguntó confuso Y-oh

Porque……….no es de tu incumbencia –le contestó un tanto molesto (que raro se supone que le gusta Y-oh y lo trata así de mal)

Len puedo hablar contigo un momento a solas por favor. Es muy importante –dijo una voz que iba entrando por la casa de los Asakura

Horo Horo……… ¿De qué quieres hablar? –dijo el chico aun molesto

Yo me voy de aquí, no les quiero estorbar "los vigilaré de lejos" –dijo Y-oh para no escuchar nada

Y-oh se dirigió a la habitación de Ana para observarlos de cerca aunque no pudiera escuchar nada, la verdad es que la idea de que estuvieran los dos solos no le agradaba para nada, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto solo mirar, cada vez que los veía tan juntos le daba mucha rabia porque quería ser el el que estuviera con Len en esos momentos, pero tenía que llegar Horo Horo a arruinarlo todo. En el patio Len y Horo Horo conversaban muy románticamente (por así decirlo):

Me vas a decir que diablos es lo que querías decirme o vas a quedarte callado todo el tiempo? –preguntó muy enojado Len

Eh!...No te enojes, es solo que……..no se como decirlo. Yo………bueno…………tu………tu… eres muy especial para mí y …………quería decirte que……………yo…………estoy………estoy ……………**ESTOY MUY ENAMORADO DE TI!**

Continuará……….

Notas

Perdón por la tardanza, pero ¿qué les pareció? Hay más suspenso, está un poco más largo y así va a ser de ahora en adelante, pero quiero saber sus opiniones acerca de este Cáp., ¿cómo va la cosa? No creen que es genial, aun no lo puedo creer, pero bueno me despido y dejen reviews por fa siiii, se los agradeceré mucho.

Dya mata


	6. la gran decepción

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

**Capitulo 6: La gran decepción**

Al terminar de decirlo, Horo Horo se acercó a Len y le dio un beso en la boca. Por otro lado Y-oh al ver ese beso le dieron ganas de matar a Horo Horo por robarle a su adorado Len (cuando fue suyo?), y estaba a punto de salir y de golpearlo, pero en eso Horo Horo soltó a Len, éste a su vez se quedó en shock, porque nunca antes alguien había hecho eso, al menos con amor. Horo Horo al ver la reacción de Len dijo:

Se que tu no me amas ni me amaras como yo te amo, pero quería que lo supieras, no quería quedarme con este sentimiento sólo para mí –dijo el chico un poco decepcionado

Se como te has de sentir, pero tienes razón, yo **NUNCA TE AMARÉ!** –Dijo Len un poco agresivo

¿?...Len…..¿e…-no pudo terminar de decirlo ya que Len lo interrumpió

Será mejor que te vayas y que no vuelvas a buscarme nunca ya que no te recibiría de todas formas –dijo Len enojado

Bien, si eso es lo quieres, lo haré, pero la verdad espero que resuelvas todos los problemas que tienes por tu cuenta, porque yo no te ayudaré en nada **ENTENDISTE! **–dijo Horo Horo un poco enojado

Horo Horo salió de la casa de los Asakura un poco molesto y decepcionado ya que Len era todo para él y no sabría que hacer sin el, además Len ya le había dejado bien claro que nunca iba a haber nada entre ellos dos.

Por otro lado Len se había quedado confundido por la actitud de Horo Horo, ya que él nunca es así y comprendió que en verdad lo amaba tanto como él a Y-oh, pero eso no le importaba ya que en lo único que podía pensar ahora es en su hermana Yun y en Bazón, quería salvarlos, pero no sabía como. Decidió irse a su habitación para pensar un poco en las cosas que estaban pasando ya que también quería que Ana regresara a la casa, pero no sabía como hacerle ni que decirle. Y así paso un buen rato.

Iré a hablar con Ana haber si no está tan enojada y le diré que regrese a la casa, ya que es la prometida de Y-oh y tiene que estar con é; yo me iré de la casa de los Asakura cuando ella regrese y este sentimiento que tengo hacía Y-oh y que surgió aquí me lo reservaré solo para mí y nunca le diré a nadie que una alguna vez de mi vida estuve enamorado de Y-oh Asakura. Me iré lejos en donde nadie me conozca y empezaré a hacer nuevos amigos, empezaré a tratar más a las chicas y tal vez me llegue a enamorar de una de ellas, pero antes tengo que rescatar a mi hermana, a Limbrus Long y a Bazón, así los cuatro podremos disfrutar de nuestra libertad juntos –dijo el chico pensando en voz alta (sonó un poco cursi y poético ¿no lo creen?)

Len salió de la casa de los Asakura dispuesto a hablar con Ana. Y-oh lo vio salir y pensó que tal vez iría a buscar a Horo Horo (ya saben porque vio el beso y no vio lo demás), así que pensó en seguirlo, pero se dio cuenta de que no era lo correcto y de que tal vez si lo descubría se iba a molestar mucho con él y él no quería eso ya que lo amaba y quería verlo feliz aunque no fuera con él. Si Len era feliz al lado de Horo Horo, él iba a respetar esa decisión y no iba a poder hacer nada al respecto.

Len llegó a la casa de los padres de Y-oh, tocó el timbre y salió a abrir el padre de Y-oh quién recibió muy bien a Len diciendo:

Len! Qué haces aquí muchacho? Cómo has estado? –preguntaba el padre de Y-oh

Bien señor, gracias. Vengo a buscar a Ana –contestó Len un poco confuso por el recibimiento

Ah! Iré a buscarla para que salga a verte –dijo retirándose

En la sala de la casa de los padres de Y-oh ----------------------------

Ana te vino a buscar Len, está allá afuera esperando –dijo el padre de Y-oh

Ya voy! "Seguramente Y-oh lo mandó a buscarme para que regrese a la casa" –pensó Ana

Ana…….-dijo Len

Len, Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí? –preguntó la chica un poco enfadada

Bueno….yo….he venido a decirte que regreses a la casa de los Asakura, Y-oh se siente mal por lo que….-Len no pudo terminar porque fue interrumpido por Ana

Si claro, debí imaginarlo. El te mandó no es así, él te envió a que dijeras todas esas cosas sólo para que regresara a la casa, pero puedes ahorrártelas, ya que no pienso regresar en un buen rato –dijo la chica muy decidida

Pues te equivocas, porque Y-oh no me ha enviado, él no sabe nada de esto. Yo vine aquí porque quiero que regreses a la casa de los Asakura. Yo soy el que me iré, me iré lejos. Prénsalo muy bien si y cuando regreses yo me iré –le dijo Len un poco triste

Por qué te vas a ir Len? –le preguntó Ana un poco consternada por la noticia

Porque siento que desde que llegue a la casa de los Asakura yo sólo les he causado problemas y lo mejor será que me vaya, así ustedes podrán vivir en paz como siempre –respondió el chico

y A dónde irás? –le preguntó Ana un tanto preocupada por él

Buscaré un cuarto en un hotel y un trabajo para poder pagarlo, no te preocupes por mí que estaré bien. Bueno eso era todo, me voy antes de que anochezca más. Adiós –dijo por último Len alejándose en la nada

Len regresó a casa de los Asakura e Y-oh lo estaba esperando ya que vio que no llegaba y que era muy de noche y se preocupó mucho. Cuando Len entró por la puerta, Y-oh se puso muy feliz y de la emoción corrió a abrazarlo fuertemente y le dijo:

Pensé que te habías ido para siempre y que jamás volverías –dijo felizmente

Fui a ver a Ana –dijo Len seriamente

¿?...pero, ¡¿Por qué hiciste eso! –le replicó

Porque no quería verte triste y lo mejor es que ella regrese a la casa y en cuanto lo haga yo me iré para siempre, no tengo nada más que hacer aquí –dijo Len

Pero, ya nos hemos estado llevando mejor, por qué tomaste esa decisión? –le preguntó Y-oh un poco confundido

Desde que llegue aquí siento que sólo les he causado problemas a ustedes dos en su relación y no se me hace correcto que me quede, además buscaré un hotel y tal vez le pida a Horo Horo que me consiga trabajo en su restaurante para poder pagar la renta –dijo finalmente un poco triste

NO, eso jamás, tu te quedarás aquí conmigo. No dejaré que te vayas con Horo Horo, no lo podría resistir; te extrañaría demasiado y no sabría que hacer sin ti –le dijo por fin Y-oh

De que estas hablando, No logro entenderte –preguntó Len un poco confundido

Y sin más explicaciones y para ser más explicito, Y-oh abrazó a Len y le dio un beso llorando (pueden creerlo Y-oh estaba llorando y por fin lo besó!), Len estaba confundido, pero su mayor deseo se había hecho realidad, pero no duró por mucho ya que el se despegó de Y-oh y dijo:

Por qué has hecho eso? –dijo Len un poco exaltado

Porque esto que siento por ti, no lo siento por Ana y creo que nunca lo sentiré, admito que por Ana siento un gran cariño, pero lo que siento por ella no es amor y bueno es que………….. **ME GUSTAS!**-dijo Y-oh finalmente

Len se quedó sorprendido ante esta declaración y no sabía que hacer, no sabía si decirle lo que el estaba sintiendo que también era que le gustaba o no, se sentía frustrado y confundido. Len no quería que Ana se diera cuenta de sus sentimientos hacía Y-oh.

"Le diré, pero Ana regresará y lo sabrá todo, eh pero que rayos estoy pensando, Ana no regresará sino hasta dentro de unos días, hecho se lo diré a Y-oh" –pensó el chico de cabellos azulados

Y-oh, quiero que sepas que tu también me gustas, pero no me atreví a decirte nada porque creí que estabas enamorado de Ana y por respeto a ella no te lo dije antes, pero ahora no esta ella y ya no estoy confundido como antes –le dijo Len a Y-oh un poco sonrojado por le declaración

Bien, será mejor que nos vayamos a dormir si queremos levantarnos mañana –dijo Y-oh un poco apenado

Si, me parece muy buena idea, pero………….. ¿Dormiremos juntos o separados? –preguntó Len un poco nervioso por la situación

Dormiremos juntos, ¿en mi habitación que te parece? – le dijo Y-oh al oído

Eh!...sí –le respondió Len un tanto nervioso

Los dos chicos se dirigían a la habitación de Y-oh y Len se ponía cada vez más nervioso, por otro lado Y-oh aunque no lo aparentaba tanto como Len también estaba súper nervioso (pues que estaban pensando eso dos?), al llegar a la habitación de Y-oh Len fue a la ventana para ver si Ana había regresado, pero no vio a nadie y entonces se calmo un poco ya que el temía que Ana regresara esa noche, Y-oh estaba muy tranquilo y no pensaba en eso, Len le dijo:

Crees que Ana regrese hoy? –le preguntó Len un poco preocupado

Ella no regresará sino hasta que pase casi un mes, la conozco perfectamente bien y se que aunque se lo pidiera de rodillas no regresaría. Sabes que ella e muy orgullosa y le duele mucho que peleemos así, pero no puedo evitarlo, creo que todas las parejas discuten no? Además esta a salvo con mis padres, no creo que le pase nada malo a menos que se tope con alguien muy malo, que no creo ya que ella se sabe defender perfectamente bien y se cuida mucho, así que ya no pienses en eso y descansa bien, porque el día de hoy no entrenaste y creo que mañana será tu entrenamiento, por cierto Para que estas entrenando tan duro? –preguntó Y-oh con mucha curiosidad

Para hacerme más fuerte y espero que nosotros nunca peleemos como dices y que Ana se encuentre bien, buenas noches –finalizó Len

Eh! Buenas noches, pero vas a dormir en el suelo? –preguntó Y-oh un poco indignado

Qué tiene de malo? –preguntó Len

N…N….Nada, pero yo pensé que……………-Y-oh no pudo terminar de decirlo porque Len lo interrumpió

Buenas noches –finalizó Len y se durmió

Y-oh estaba acostado, pero no podía dormir, pensaba que iban a dormir juntos, es decir, el uno al lado del otro y que Len sería un poco más cariñoso ahora que ya se habían revelado lo mucho que se gustaban, pero no fue así, al contrario parecía que Len era más duro con él ahora que prácticamente eran pareja. Y-oh estaba muy confundido y no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, él de verdad quería a Len y no lo quería perder por alguna tontería suya. Y-oh sospechaba que Len tenía algún problema y que no le quería decir, en realidad nunca entendería Len, porque a veces puede ser muy amable y otras parece que esta muy enojado con alguien y no entendía porque nunca le decía nada a nadie, tal vez tiene miedo de que lo rechacen, de que no lo ayuden, de que se burlen de él o de que no lo comprenderán. Su caso de Len era muy difícil y no sabía que hacer, él lo quería ayudar, pero no sabía como, porque no sabía cual era su problema, si tan solo Len se lo dijera, tal vez él lo podría ayudar y así hacer que su relación vaya muy bien y lo que menos quería era tener un problema con Len y si le pregunta de seguro le mentiría o simplemente no le diría nado, o tal vez se enoje mucho con él y ya no quiera volver a hablar, pero él realidad quería ayudarlo y estaba dispuesto a correr ese riesgo tan grande con tal de poder ayudar al chico que tanto le gustaba, del cual estaba enamorado.

Len estaba teniendo una terrible pesadilla, estaba sudando mucho y estaba muy agitado, se volteaba una y otra vez, no respiraba bien, su respiración era muy rápida y no podía despertarse, Y-oh trataba de despertarlo, pero no podía Len se resistía, así que Y-oh fue por un vaso con agua para arrojárselo en la cara, se apresuró y se lo arrojó y en ese instante Len se despertó un tanto agitado y casi llorando, entonces Y-oh le dijo:

Qué te sucede Len, Qué es lo que pasa, Por qué estas así? –preguntaba el chico

Nada, no pasa nada solo tenía una pesadilla, "una horrible pesadilla que por desgracia fue realidad, por qué no puedo dejar de tener esa pesadillas, por qué?" –se preguntaba el chico una y otra vez

Len, yo sólo quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo para todo y cuentas con mi apoyo en todo momento esta bien? –le dijo Y-oh muy preocupado por Len

Sí, eso lo sé, buenas noches y olvida es to que pasó si, Hagamos de cuenta que nunca pasó –le dijo Len por último

Len se volvió a dormir y en cuanto a Y-oh siguió pensando toda la noche, la verdad no podía dormir y es que el quería mucho a Len como para dejar de preocuparse por él, no podía pensar en otra cosa más que en la forma de ayudarlo.

A la mañana siguiente Len se levantó muy temprano y notó que Y-oh dormía como un bebé, así que decidió no hacer mucho ruido y se fue a entrenar, terminando se fue a bañar y empezó a preparar el desayuno. Cuando Y-oh se levantó (que dormilón no lo creen?), el desayuno ya estaba listo y Len lo estaba esperando para desayunar juntos, así que Y-oh se puso muy feliz por ese gesto de amabilidad que tenía Len hacia él y cuando se sentó dijo:

Espero que te guste el desayuno, lo preparé yo mismo con mucho cariño especialmente para ti –le dijo Len muy tranquilo y un poco feliz

Eh! Si, gracias se ve delicioso –dijo Y-oh muy feliz

Y así empezaron a desayunar y los dos se veían felices, terminando de desayunar, entre los dos se pusieron a hacer les deberes de la casa y lo hacían de una forma muy divertida. Llegada la tarde, decidieron descansar y se acostaron en el jardín de la casa de los Asakura y cuando Len veía a las aves que eran libres, recordó que tenía que salvar a su hermana, a Bazón y a Limbrus Long y no sabía como. Estaba pensando en un método.

Por otra parte, el padre de Len estaba muy desesperado porque su hijo no había aparecido y ya le estaba colmando la paciencia.

Mi paciencia tiene un limite y no deben de sobrepasarlo, **EN DONDE DIABLOS ESTÁ ESE MOCOSO ESTÚPIDO, DIMELO! **–dijo el padre de Len amenazando a Yun

No te lo diría ni aunque estuviera muerta –dijo la chica

Bien, creo que tendré que mandar traerlo hasta aquí para ver si es capaz de salvarlos, aunque claro que eso no va a ser posible verdad jajajajajajaja –dijo con una gran carcajada

Mi hermano vendrá, no es necesario que mandes traerlo y podrá vencerte y nos sacará de aquí porque él es muy fuerte y yo creo en él más que a nadie en el mundo, ya lo verás. Mi hermano no te tiene y es muy valiente, te enfrentará sin miedo alguno y nos sacará de aquí sin problemas. –dijo Yun un poco asustada y segura de sí misma

No lo creo, tu hermano es un niño muy miedoso y me tiene mucho miedo porque le hice algo de lo que nunca se va a olvidar y que siempre estará pensando en eso y no peleará conmigo por ese miedo, el es un niño estúpido que no sabe ni lo que hace en este pequeño mundo de humanos inservibles, todos son unos insectos para mí, aquí yo soy el que manda y el más poderoso. Todos me deben de tener miedo y se arrodillarán ante mí, porque yo soy el ser más malvado de este mundo y nadie nunca me podrá vencer, jajajajajaja –dijo con una gran seguridad

Lo que el padre de Len no sabía, es que contaba con el apoyo de Y-oh y había entrenado tres días muy duramente y gracias a eso se había hecho más fuerte y existía una gran probabilidad de poder derrotarlo sin ningún problema. Por otro lado Yun estaba muy preocupada por Len ya que no había ido y pensaba que la abandonaría, pero ella sabía que Len no era así y que haría todo lo posible por rescatarlos a todos y pelearía contra su padre sin ningún problema, bueno eso creía ella, ya que confiaba mucho en su hermano y lo apoyaría en todo, siempre estaría con él y no lo iba a abandonar.

Continuará……………..

Notas de la autora: Bien, primero que nada perdón por la tardanza, segundo, gracias por dejar reviews y tercero ¿qué les pareció, la verdad es que no tenía tiempo y mucha inspiración para hacerlo, pero ya está terminado el 6 cap y quiero que por favor me digan la verdad y se aceptan sugerencias para el 7 cap que pronto empezaré, bueno los dejo o.k. .Dejen reviews.

Dya mata


	7. Chapter 7

**COSA DE DOS**

Por: Shalkai

**Capitulo 7: De vuelta al pasado**

-Quiero que vayan a buscar a ese estúpido niño y me lo traigan a la fuerza, ya que tengo asuntos pendientes que arreglar con él y rápido! –dijo el padre de Len muy alterado

-Si señor, como usted diga –le respondió uno de sus aliados

Salieron de la casa de la familia Tao y empezaron a buscar por toda la ciudad, pero no encontraron nada, así que decidieron preguntar en un restaurante que estaba cerca si no habían visto a ese chico, pero todos los que estaban ahí decían no haberlo visto, pero Pilica y Horo Horo no habían visto la foto, pero como Pilica era mesera, la vio y le dijo que había ido a comer a ese restaurante y que había platicado con su hermano, pero que no sabía donde se encontraba y sobre que habían platicado; así que le preguntaron donde estaba su hermano y dijo que en la cocina. Los hombres de negro se dirigieron a la casa y preguntaron por Horo Horo, en ese instante no se encontraba en el restaurante debido a que había salido a comprar unos ingredientes que hacían falta para cocinar los platillos. No les quedó más remedio que salir del restaurante, pero en ese momento iba entrando Horo Horo por la puerta trasera y en cuanto lo vieron lo atraparon y se lo llevaron. Horo Horo tiro las cosas que traía y no pudo hacer nada ya que lo inmovilizaron con el paralizador eléctrico.

Cuando Horo Horo despertó notó que se encontraba encarcelado y vigilado por unos guardias; preguntó:

-Qué es lo que estoy haciendo aquí, Qué fue lo que hice, Qué es lo que quieren de mí? –preguntaba el chico desesperado

-Quiero que me digas en donde diablos está mi hijo Len! –dijo el padre de Len muy molesto

-Esta en la casa de los Asakura y déjeme salir de aquí! –respondió Horo Horo sin saber lo que el padre de Len estaba planeando

-Bien, Suéltenlo! Has sido de gran ayuda –dijo el padre de Len con una gran sonrisa en la cara

Horo Horo salió de ahí y notó que dos coches negros salían de la casa de la familia Tao; se preguntaba porque el padre de Len quería saber donde estaba su hijo, el pensaba que ya lo sabía puesto que Len era su hijo y le decía casi todo. Recordó lo que Len le había dicho aquel día y ya no estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo. Llegó al restaurante y les contó todo, ya que lo regañaron por llegar tan tarde. Pilica le preguntó donde había estado y que unos hombres de negro lo habían ido a buscar, pero que le daban mala espina, ya que preguntaban por Len desesperadamente y ella presentía que le iban a hacer algo malo; terminando de decir esto, Horo Horo salió del restaurante y se dirigió a la casa de los Asakura.

------------------En casa de los Asakura ---------------------

Tocaron la puerta y Len dijo:

-Yo abriré –decía mientras se dirigía a la puerta

-Buenas tardes joven Tao, lo hemos estado buscando por todos lados y por fin lo hemos encontrado –dijo uno de ellos mientras lo veía y se reía

Len trató de cerrarles la puerta, pero uno de ellos puso el pie y no pudo cerrarla, así que corrió, pero se tropezó con las pesas que había dejado y lo atraparon; Len trataba de zafarse, pero no podía así que gritó y al oírlo, Y-oh salió corriendo, pero fue golpeado por otro de los hombres y cayó al suelo. Los guardias se llevaron a Len en el auto y justo en el momento en el que salía el auto, Horo Horo iba llegando a la casa de los Asakura y como vio la puerta abierta entró y notó que Y-oh estaba en el suelo, así que le preguntó:

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que pasó aquí? Y ¿Dónde diablos está Len? –preguntaba el chico mientras ayudaba a Y-oh a levantarse

-A Len se lo llevaron unos hombres de negro que vinieron y entraron por la fuerza, y como yo intervine me golpearon antes de que pudiera hacer algo –decía Y-oh un poco preocupado

-**MALDICIÓN!**, todo esto es por mi culpa –gritaba Horo Horo llorando

-…………..Por…tu…culpa? –preguntó Y-oh un tanto confundido

-Si, el padre de Len me secuestro antes de que secuestraran a Len y me preguntó que dónde estaba Len, así que yo le dije que se encontraba aquí y sólo me dio las gracias, pero te juro que yo no sabía que el padre de Len quería secuestrar a su propio hijo y como se me hizo un poco raro que Len no le hubiera dicho nada a su padre, pues yo se lo dije y ahora me siento culpable, que tal si le pasa algo malo y no podemos hacer nada, o que tal si lo regaña muy feo por no decirle nada o…….. –Horo Horo ho pudo terminar ya que fue interrumpido por Y-oh

-Mejor ya cállate y mejor vamos a buscar un método para ayudar a Len –dijo Y-oh

-Si –respondió el chico un poco más tranquilo

-------------En casa de la familia Tao ------------

Los guardias llegaron a la casa y de inmediato llevaron a Len a donde se encontraba su padre y lo arrojaron y uno de ellos dijo:

-Aquí esta señor, tal como usted lo ordenó –dijo inclinándose

-Muy bien, hicieron un excelente trabajo –dijo con una gran sonrisa en la cara

-Si, gracias –dijo el joven retirándose de la habitación

-Vaya, vaya, qué es lo que tenemos aquí? Pensaste que en verdad podrías escaparte de mí, pues lamento decepcionarte, porque no lo vas a lograr nunca y parece que disfrutaste de nuestra noche juntos ¿no es así? ¿Quieres que se repita? Porque yo si, y es que disfrute mucho haciéndote sufrir, como me decías que me detuviera y yo no lo hacía, al contrario, yo te daba más y más, cada vez más, pero te diré que esta vez va a ser totalmente diferente, yo no voy a tener compasión de ti, así como no la tuve aquella vez y tus lágrimas, me gustaría ver esas lágrimas de dolor y desesperación otra vez, me gustaría sentirte cerca de mí una última vez, antes de que, tu sabes, tenga que matarte y decirte por fin adiós a ti y a tu estupida hermana que no sirve para nada ¿qué opinas precioso hijo? –le preguntó finalmente con una mirada muy penetrante y una sonrisa muy diabólica

**-AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!...CALLATE!-**suplicaba Len tapándose los oídos para ya no tener que escuchar más

-Oh si, tu lo que quieres es más verdad? –le pregunto su padre finalmente

-**ERES UN MALDITO MISERABLE!**...Cómo piensas que me voy a volver a dejar hacer lo mismo por ti otra vez, necesitaría estar loco y te exijo que liberes a mi hermana, a Limbrus Long y a Bazón –decía Len

-Ah, pero claro que yo estoy preparado para todo y sabía que me rechazarías, así que no queda otra opción más que atraparte y hacerlo por las malas, eres un masoquista cierto? –preguntó a Len con una sonrisa muy sarcástica

-Eh! ¿Qué rayos…? –preguntó Len

El suelo comenzó a abrirse detrás de Len y algo lo sujeto de los dos brazos y no podía escapar, por más que trataba no podía, estaba atrapado de nuevo y cuando volteó la mirada a su padre, esté estaba sonriendo y se estaba desvistiendo delante de él y se acercaba, pero Len no podía hacer nada, él era más poderoso y Len no sabía que hacer para ya no vivir la misma pesadilla otra vez; su padre comenzó a quitarle la ropa a Len y este a su vez gritaba, pedía que lo ayudaran, pero parecía no haber nadie, era como si nadie lo escuchara, como si nadie quisiera ayudarlo. Len estaba sufriendo de nuevo por el mismo abuso que sufrió hace apenas unas semanas, pero esta vez sufría más, ya que por cada caricia, beso o muestra de cariño de su padre hacia él le daba un golpe, pero esta vez lo golpeaba con una soga y Len lloraba y suplicaba que ya no lo hiciera, pero su padre parecía no escucharlo y cada vez que Len le decía que se detuviera se padre le decía:

-Seguro que quieres que pare, porque esto se esta poniendo muy intenso y la verdad no me gustaría dejarlo por nada del mundo, ya que tu eres un chico muy lindo y guapo, además me gusta cuando gritas y pides piedad; tu suplica es para mí como un hermoso canto y tus lágrimas saben tan bien que no me puedo resistir a ellas, pero no pareces tan contento, deja de verme con esos ojos llenos de odio, porque no me puedes ver con ojos de amor, como yo te veo a ti; tu eres mi hijo y sabes que te amo, pero por favor déjame estar contigo y torturarte para siempre –le repetía una y otra vez

La tortura se hacía cada vez más y más para Len, quien no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo, y debía encontrar una solución para poderse safar de él de una vez por todas, pero cómo?. Len sufría cada vez más y más; mientras que su padre gozaba con su dolor, viéndolo sufrir en esa forma porque él sabía que Len no odiaba nada más que la tortura de esa forma, pero Len ya no estaba dispuesto a seguir con eso y entonces lanzó toda su furia en contra de su padre y logró romper las cadenas que lo tenían sujeto a la pared y entonces las lanzó contra su padre, quien cayó al suelo al recibir el golpe; aprovechando esto, Len se cambió rápidamente y corrió a las celdas en donde tenía encerrada a su hermana, a la cual logró sacar de ahí con un cuchillo que había agarrado antes de ir hacía allá. Su padre despertó del golpe que se había dado e inmediatamente fue a buscar a Len a las celdas del sótano, pero por el lado opuesto al cual Len había ido y logró detenerlo antes de que pudiera liberar a Limbrus Long y a Bazón, pero Len no se iba a dar por vencido, estaba muy mal herido y Yun estaba muy preocupada por él, pensaba que algo malo le había pasado por que no llegaba, pero ahora que estaba ahí estaba segura de que Len podía acabar con su padre y le dijo:

-No debes enfrentarte a él es esas condiciones, mejor huyamos y luego regresamos por nuestros espíritus acompañantes –le dijo Yun muy preocupada por él

-Creo que tienes razón, **POR ESTA VEZ TE HAS SALVADO PADRE, PERO REGRESARÉ Y TE DERROTARÉ! LO JURO!** –le decía Len mientras corrían hacia la entrada

De camino hacía la casa de los Asakura Len se desmayó y Yun no tuvo otra opción más que levantar a su hermano y llevarlo de inmediato a la casa de los Asakura, en cuanto llegó, tocó el timbre; salió Y-oh y al ver a Len en esas condiciones no dudó en dejar pasar a Yun. Lo recostaron en el sillón que estaba en la sala y fue por el botiquín. Cuando se lo dio a Yun para que curara a Len le preguntó:

-Pero Qué fue lo que le pasó? –preguntó Y-oh muy preocupado por Len

-Fue atacado por mi padre y yo no pude hacer nada, cuando me sacó de esa celda en donde me tenía encerrada ya estaba así, así que no estoy muy segura de que es lo que le haya pasado y porque no había ido antes a rescatarnos, estaba muy preocupada por él y temía que algo malo le hubiera pasado, la verdad es que no me puedo imaginar cómo es que llegó con mi padre primero y no nos fue a sacar de esas celdas, esto es cada vez más confuso para mí –le dijo la chica mientras curaba las heridas de su hermano

-Bueno……es que según tengo entendido tu padre estaba buscando a Len, así que capturó a Horo Horo para que le dijera donde estaba y Horo Horo le dijo que se estaba hospedando en mi casa, entonces vinieron por él unos tipos de negro y se lo llevaron. Yo no pude hacer nada para que no se lo llevaran y además pensé que se llevaban bien con su padre, en realidad Len nunca menciono que se había escapado de su casa –le confesó el chico un tanto preocupado

-QUÉEEEE, Así que ese infeliz mandó llamar por Len, es un maldito desgraciado, con razón mi hermano esta tan gravemente herido –dijo la chica

-Sí, pero aún lo que yo no he podido entender es por qué Len se la pasó entrenando tres días conse…. Bueno casi seguidos y por qué se la pasa pensando tanto y por qué tiene pesadillas en la noche o eso siempre ha sido normal en él? –preguntó Y-oh a Yun con mucha curiosidad

-Eh! …….. Len se la pasó entrenando tres días consecutivos? –preguntó Yun un tanto desconcertada

-Si y fue muy duro su entrenamiento, sólo imaginate, le dijo a Ana que lo pusiera a entrenar –le contestó Y-oh con una cara de que pesado

-Vaya, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado –le dijo Yun con una cara de ya no me preguntes más

-Si, yo tampoco, pero aún no has contestado a mi pregunta –le dijo Y-oh queriendo saber una respuesta

-A cuál de todas las que has hecho? –decía Yun un poco nerviosa

-A la siguiente, Qué es lo qué le pasa a Len? Por qué está tan indiferente con todos? Por qué siempre tiene pesadillas y se despierta muy alterado? O Por qué siempre que alguien le pregunta qué es lo que le pasa siempre responde nada? –le preguntaba Y-oh exigiendo saber respuestas

-Oye, Detente, una por una esta bien. La verdad es que no te puedo contestar ninguna de las preguntas que me has hecho –le dijo por fin Yun

-QUE, pero por qué no? –le preguntó Y-oh

-Porque no me corresponde a mi contestar eso; eso le corresponde a mi hermano decírtelo –le decía Yun mientras miraba a Len con un poco de tristeza

-Ya se lo he preguntado, pero él no me quiere decir nada y la verdad es que ya no se que hacer. Yo lo quiero ayudar, pero sino me dice qué es lo que le pasa, jamás podré ayudarlo y el simple hecho de pensarlo hace que me de mucho coraje –le dijo Y-oh

-Entonces no queda nada por hacer, si él no te quiere decir qué es lo que le pasa, yo no puedo ya que prometí que guardaría el secreto y no le puedo fallar de esa manera a mi hermano. Si es tanto tu deseo de ayudarlo, oblígalo a que te diga qué es lo que la pasa y ya verás que si te lo dice va a ser más fácil que lo ayudes y él sabrá que cuenta contigo y en verdad estas dispuesto a ayudarlo –le decía la chica mientras lo veía a los ojos y lo agarraba del hombro

-Mmmmm……….Qué….Qué pasó, Dónde estoy? –preguntaba Len ya que no había recobrado bien el conocimiento

-LEN! Estas bien? No te pasó nada grave? Qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntaba muy desesperada Yun abrazándolo fuertemente que al pobre le dolían más heridas que tenía

-Eh! SSS..Si, estoy bien, pero cómo llegué a la casa de los Asakura? –preguntó con el conocimiento ya recobrado

-Yo te traje, justo cuando estábamos en camino hacia acá te desmayaste y déjame decirte que para estar tan flaco, estas pesado, pero me las arreglé y llegamos bien. En cuanto llegamos Y-oh me prestó su botiquín y te cure las heridas, por cierto qué fue lo que pasó? –preguntó Yun con mucha curiosidad

-Tuve una pelea con mi padre y lo dejé inconsciente por un rato, así es como pude ir hacia donde estabas tu y sacarte de ahí, aunque no pude sacar a Limbrus Long ni a Bazón……**MALDICIÓN!** -decía Len

-Lo bueno es que te encuentras bien –le dijo Y-oh, quien estaba sumamente preocupado por él

-Si, gracias –dijo Len mirándolo fijamente a los ojos

-Bueno, yo tengo que ir con alguien. Los dejaré solos para que puedan platicar a gusto y regreso en seguida, no tardo –dijo Yun quien los dejó solos a propósito para que Y-oh le pudiera preguntar a Len lo que habían acordado antes.

Cuando Yun salió de la casa, Y-oh y Len sólo se quedaban viendo (yo no se porque, a mi no me vean si, yo solo redacto el fic. Yo no se porque solo se quedan viendo, se supone que ya saben sus sentimientos no? Esta un poco confuso, pero regresemos al fic), hasta que Y-oh rompió el silencio y haciendo su último intento preguntó:

-Len qué es lo que te pasa? Por qué todo el tiempo estas es ese estado? Me refiero a que siempre estas pensando, con una mirada triste o llena de rabia, no se me llegas a confundir. Por qué últimamente tienes pesadillas? Por qué te alteras tanto con ellas? Por qué gritas entre ellas? Por qué cada vez que te preguntó que tienes, siempre respondes lo mismo "nada", pero esa no es la verdad, tu me estas ocultando algo y es que no me gusta verte así, o a veces me respondes algo, pero es otra cosa muy diferente a lo que estas pensando y la verdad es que yo ya me cansé; no quiero que respondas acerca del asunto de Ana, porque se que no estas pensando en ello y quiero respuestas a todas mis preguntas, porque te digo algo, me estas volviendo loco y ya no se si quiero estar contigo o no, porque a veces eres lindo y tierno y otras eres distante y frío, me estas volviendo loco Len, qué acaso no lo entiendes? Pero que estoy diciendo, no me puedo alejar de ti porque te amo, te amo y no quiero estar lejos de ti, quiero que siempre estemos juntos y no quiero que estemos enojados, no me gusta estar enojado contigo, además de que no soy muy bueno en esas cosas, pero de lo que si estoy seguro, es de que siempre cuantas conmigo y tu lo sabes, pero es que me haces repetirlo tantas veces que ya no se que sabes y que no sabes, ni siquiera se si me estas poniendo atención o no, creo que esto fue un error muy grande, jamás debí de haber abierto mi bocota, soy un hablador, pero es que me pones muy nervioso aún y cuando yo estoy muy nervioso me da por hablar mucho y no me puedo callar tan fácilmente, además no quiero, tengo que decirte lo que pienso y esto es lo que pienso, bueno es que creo que entre una pareja debe de haber sinceridad y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, la verdad es que no se si sigamos con esto después de lo que estoy diciendo, pensarás que me estoy involucrando demasiado con tus asuntos, pero es que siento que tienes algún problema y quiero ayudarte, pero no te puedo ayudar porque no me dices que es lo que te esta pasando y si no me dices no voy a poder ayudarte y después me sentiría como un completo idiota y no te podría ni mirar a los ojos por lo mismo, tu me entiendes no? –le dijo Y-oh (creo me canse y me volví más loca de lo que ya estaba de tan solo escribirlo, pero como verán me emocione un poquito y es que estoy tan inspirada)

-Hablas demasiado y son muchas preguntas a la vez –dijo Len mirando hacía el cielo

-Si, lo se. Pero quiero una respuesta para cada una de ellas y la quiero ahora, no quiero que se queden inconclusas, me preocupo por ti y en verdad que quiero ayudarte, pero sino se que es lo que te pasa, no te puedo ayudar –decía Y-oh casi llorando, el pobre chico estaba desesperado

-Bien……lo que me pasa es que no puedo dejar de pensar en algo que me pasó antes de que viniera a tu casa y no se que hacer, me la he pasado pensando en eso, pero es que eran tantas cosas a la vez, que ya no sabía que hacer y a causa de eso yo llegué a tener pesadillas, y es que fue algo tan terrible que preferiría no recordar, pero desafortunadamente esta en mi cabeza y si trato de pensar en otra cosa, se me vuelve a venir eso a la mente y es lo que no me deja dormir tranquilo, es algo que me hace sentir muy mal y es por eso que cuando lo estoy soñando, es como si volviera a revivir aquel momento tan terrible. Yo contestaba que no tenía nada, porque no sabía como decirlo, si decirlo o no, pero tú me has demostrado que en verdad lo quieres saber, y es que nadie me ha insistido tanto como tú lo haces y si lo quieres saber, te lo diré aunque es muy frustrante recordarlo; resulta que hace tres semanas, un poco más de lo que tengo viviendo con ustedes, yo estaba en mi habitación, pero no podía dormir esa noche y es que tenía un extraño presentimiento, minutos después mi padre entró a mi habitación y me preguntó:

flash back

-Tú tampoco puedes dormir? –preguntó el padre de Len mirándolo de arriba abajo

-No, pero Cómo sabías que estaba despierto? –preguntó Len un poco desconcertado

-Sólo lo presentí……….-dijo el padre de Len acercándose a él cada vez más

-Eh! Padre, Qué es lo que te pasa? Déjame en paz –dijo Len intuyendo lo que iba a pasar

-No, no sabes cuanto tiempo he deseado este momento y ahora que por fin se ha hecho realidad no lo voy a dejar ir –decía mientras lo agarraba y lo trataba de atar

Su padre lo amarró de la cama con sogas que le lastimaban mucho, las cuales estaban alrededor de sus muñecas, sus tobillos, su cadera y su cuello, así que lo desnudó por completo y empezó a besarlo por todas partes de arriba abajo hasta que llegó a su miembro, el cual mordió, y al instante de esto Len gritó tan fuerte que despertó a su hermana, pero su padre lo amenazó con un cuchillo y como la puerta de su habitación estaba cerrada, Yun le preguntó que si estaba bien y el le dijo que si, que solo había sido un mal sueño, pero esa no era la verdad, pero Yun se conformó con eso y se fue. Len seguía sufriendo y por su rostro corrían lágrimas, las cuales su padre limpiaba con su lengua y Len solo la sentía y no podía hacer nada, su padre sólo lo miraba y comenzó a desnudarse también, para poder disfrutarlo mejor, Len le decía que se detuviera, pero su padre no quería, lo torturaba cada vez que decía eso, lo golpeaba tan fuerte que Len llegó a sentirse muy débil y su padre no tuvo otro remedio más que desatarlo. Lo recostó en la cama y se subió encima de él y le comenzó a lamer la sangre que tenía y decía:

-Tu sangre es la mejor que he probado, pero lo mejor de todo esto son tus lagrimas que no dejan de caer por tu lindo rostro y tus gritos de desesperación me encantan, son como música para mis oídos y no voy a dejar que esa música se apague –le decía al oído, mientras recorría todo su cuerpo con su lengua

Aún estaba encima de Len y este sentía que ya no podía respirar (pues imagínense, semejante moustrosidad encima de él) le faltaba mucho el aire, pero se sentía muy débil y casi no podía moverse, su padre mordía su miembro muchas veces y lo lamía, esto le dolía mucho a Len, así que dijo que lo dejara en paz y que se quitara de encima, esto hizo enfurecer al padre de Len y comenzó a golpearlo hasta que Len se desmayó y ya no podía más.

Fin del flash back

-Eso es lo último que recuerdo de esa noche, al día siguiente que desperté, estaba vestido, pero no me sentía bien, me faltaba mucho el aire; me miré y noté que no había sido una pesadilla, que había sido real y la sangre aún estaba ahí, me sentía sucio……me siento sucio y aún no se como el que se dice ser mi padre haya sido capaz de hacerme algo así, eso no se lo perdonaré nunca; ese día en la mañana no tenía ganas de hacer nada, pero no podía dejar que me vieran en ese estado, así que fui a ducharme y cuando salí de bañarme, me sentía un poco mejor. Mi hermana tocó la puerta de mi habitación ese día y me dijo que bajara a desayunar, pero yo no tenía hambre. No quería volver a ver mí……….al que se dice ser mi padre, así que aproveche ese momento y huí, me fui de la casa y corrí, no sabía a donde iba, pero en ese instante no me importaba, lo único que me importaba era huir de ahí, salir de ese infierno, olvidarme de todo lo que había pasado. Cuando el que se dice ser mi padre notó mi ausencia, ya era de noche y mandó buscarme, pero me oculte entre los árboles que están cerca del río Shinano, pero al día siguiente me encontraron, así que no tuve otra opción más que escabullirme y afortunadamente los volví a perder de vista y después de eso encontré una casita abandonada y me quedé ahí por una semana, porque volvía ir al río Shinano solo para poder estar solo y poder pensar en lo sucedido, pero no sabía que me estaban esperando los guardias que estaban persiguiéndome, pero corrí y volví a perderlos y como tenía hambre, decidí ir a un restaurante, no llevaba mucho dinero conmigo, así que sólo podía comer un platillo. Encontré un restaurante de comida rápida a pocos kilómetros de ahí, así que decidí entrar y me senté en una de las mesas que se encontraba vacía y así fue como me encontró Pilica, ella trabaja ahí y me dijo que si quería hablar con Horo Horo, yo le dije que no, pero ella le habló de todas formas y fue así como Horo Horo me preguntó qué había hecho? Y como no le respondí me preguntó si me pasaba algo, yo le dije que nada, pero él insistió mucho y me harté; salí del restaurante muy enojado con él y así fue como llegué hasta tu casa y el resto ya lo sabes –respondió Len casi llorando del coraje

-"Creo que mejor debí de haberme quedado callado" Bueno, creo que no debí de habértelo preguntado cierto? –preguntó Y-oh un poco culpable de la reacción de Len

Continuará………………

Notas de la autora:

Hola! Deberán disculparme por la demora del 6° cap. OK., pero aquí está el 7°, siento que cada vez esta más interesante, bueno según yo y como ya lo habrán notado y como lo dije antes estaba muy inspirada y es que no me había sentido tan inspirada, pero pronto leerán más y cada vez estará mejor, se los prometo. Qué es lo que estará tramando el padre de Len? Y Adónde fue Yun? Estas dudas se les aclararán en el 8° cap. Dejen reviews siiii? Por fa n.n

Dya mata


End file.
